shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Butcher (SF2)
Butcher is the third demon boss in Shadow Fight 2 appearing in Act III: Trail of Blood Appearance Butcher appears as a fat man with a bun hairstyle wielding Cleavers with a belt with some symbols on it. Storyline Act III: Trail of Blood Following his victory over Hermit, Shadow moves on his journey to acquire all the the seals of The Gates of Shadow. His next stop is a town run by gang of bandits led by none other than Butcher who possesses the red Seal. Arriving in town, Shadow and the group are offered to be 'shown around the town' by a woman named Bird. It is later known that Bird is the member of Butcher's Gang and the first bodyguard when Shadow tries finding Butcher. Butcher finally appears when Reaper, his fifth bodyguard loses to Shadow. He battles and is eventually defeated by Shadow. Gates of Shadow To stop Shadow from closing the gates, Butcher joins forces with other demons. He battles Shadow third in line. Before the battle when Demons threaten Shadow, Butcher is seen saying that when the Demons are done with Shadow, he will take whatever remains of Shadow's body. Interlude Province III Butcher like his previous demon counterparts aims to stop Shadow who want to learn how to break all the seals and reopen the Gates. He can only do this if he is able to defeat Shadow therefore he opts to fight him. Before the fight commences he is seen warning Shadow that Titan, who will be released if the gates are opened, is very dangerous figure stating that what Titan does to his enemies even disgusts Butcher himself. After being defeated he says that eventually there will be some one strong enough to stop Shadow. Description Butcher is the leader of a juvenile gang whose several bodyguards were unknowingly and unwillingly blackmailed to serve as his private army. Butcher is very aggressive to Shadow. Wanting to strike fear in Shadow, he says "when we're done I get what remains of him". Butcher cares not much for others and mainly aims to fulfill his needs. He builds his gang by attack and killing parents of several families then pretends to be caring towards the now orphaned children. Personality The Butcher is a rough, intimidating character. He seems to aspire to be a teacher, sort of like Hermit, though the Butcher's violent teachings about how to cut and shred are very different from Hermit's patient teaching method. The Butcher is extremely violent, possibly leading to his name. He is ruthless and will commit terrible crimes to gain influence and power: an example is his murdering the parents of one of his followers, Bull, when the latter was only a child, orphaning him and forcing him to join Butcher's ranks. The Butcher believes strongly in what he does. For instance, his adamant belief that love is a cause of weakness goes as far as causing Rhino to fear for his and his partner Bird's well being. The Butcher is fearsome and the way he speaks enforces that impression. He constantly makes threats in his conversations with Shadow, and is also shown to be quite overconfident about his abilities, telling Shadow to "bring it on" when he defeats the latter once. The Butcher, even when he is defeated along with all of his followers, maintains his belief that the knowledge of violence is the key to strength, and repeats it to Shadow, in the face of a stronger opponent. The Butcher also has a desperate, fearful side as opposed to his usual confident personality. When he imagines the prospect of Titan being released, Butcher is haunted by memories of what Titan did to his enemies, claiming that it made even himself sick. The Butcher was determined to stop Shadow from opening the Gates of Shadow once more, to prevent Titan from being freed once more and resuming his sickening practices. This may also hint that Butcher has a benevolent side, because there was a chance he was fighting to stop Titan's release for the good of the realm, instead of just for his own safety. Quotes * "Only the strongest survive! I teach them, train them, raise them to cut and shred! Meddling fools - now I'll teach you a different lesson!" - Before fighting the player * "You'll return over and over again until I spill every last drop of your blood. Bring it on!" - After defeating the player * "I'm no villain. I've given these children a gift. The gift of strength, violence! You'll see. They'll be the top of the food chain because of my teachings!" - After defeating him Perks and Enchantments Quake Butcher has Quake. He has his ability to cause a devastating quake that can damage much if Shadow is on the ground, causing him to lose health and balance, which he then stomps on you if you are close to him. Butcher springs up in the air and stomps hard on the ground thus causing the quake. Frenzy Butcher's Body and Head have Frenzy enchantment. It will allow him to increase his melee damage by 150% after getting hit. Bleeding Butcher's Knives have a Bleeding enchantment. It will allow the player to lose 6% health over time. Offense - He wields twin cleavers enchanted with Bleeding enchantment. - Butcher uses Fire Based Magic Attacks: First he uses Fire Ball. On his first defeat in a round he uses Dark Blast. Lastly after two defeats he uses Dark Implosion. - Butcher also uses ranged weapons - His perk is his ability to cause a devastating quake that can damage much if Shadow is on the ground, causing him to lose health and balance, which he then stomps on you if you are close to him. Butcher springs up in the air and stomps hard on the ground thus causing the quake. Gallery Screenshot_2015-09-16-09-05-37.png|Fight Begins Screenshot_2015-09-16-09-10-16.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-09-05-54.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-09-12-25.png Boss butcher.png|His old appearance Boss butcher (2).png|His new appearance. Reward * The Red Seal * 3 Gems * 25,000 XP Perks and Enchantments EnchantmentBleeding.png EnchantmentFrenzy.png Character Profile * Role: Bandit Leader * Weapon: butcher's knives * Enchantments: 'Frenzy, Bleeding * '''Attack Style: '''Aggressive * '''Strengths: '''Heavy damage * '''Defence: '''Medium * '''Ability: '''Earthquake * '''Bodyguard Theme: '''Violent/aggressive animals Bodyguards ''Main article: Butcher's Gang. #Bird: bodyguard armed with Knives #Rhino: bodyguard armed with Crescent Knives #Bull: bodyguard armed with Steel Batons #Redhead: bodyguard armed with Tonfas #Reaper: bodyguard armed with Kusarigama '''Trivia * Butcher shares his preference for Fire Based Magic with Shogun. * He is the first demon that his ability (perk) can only be dodged by jumping. * He is also the first demon to have his hair shown. * His name is Butcher, and hence appropriately uses Cleavers. * His damage is higher than the other Bosses. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Enemies Category:Shadow Fight 2